Laughter is the Best Medicine
by KittyBatman
Summary: For Megamind, making Roxanne laugh and have fun is one of his many amazing talents. Megamind/Roxanne fluff


"I love you," Megamind spun around in his chair, a favourite pastime of his.

"Are you talking to me or the chair?" Roxanne smirked at him, arching her brow as she watched her somewhat childish boyfriend.

"_Both_ of course!" Megamind ground his foot into the floor, stopping his chair from spinning. He leaned back in it, rocking back and forth a little as he excitedly looked over at her.

"Well, unlike the chair, I love you too," Roxanne sniffed, pretending to be jealous.

"I know, and unlike the chair, you're quite _exciting!" _Megamind leaned on the chair's arm rest, a charming smile surfacing on his features.

"I don't know... you looked pretty excited spinning on that chair," Roxanne continued teasing him.

"Well! _At least_... the chair is... uh...I don't know what to say, so I'll just say... _the chair," _Megamind put dramatic emphasis on "the chair," which made Roxanne unable to hold her laughter in anymore and burst out laughing. "Oh you like that eh?" He beamed, as he stood up from the chair.

He looked down at the chair, the most stern, determined, possibly epic, expression on his face, and then pointed it at as if it just did something terribly, _terribly _wrong.

"_The chair!" _He lowered his voice so that it resonated throughout the room. It almost sounded kingly the way he said it.

"S-s-stop it!" Roxanne covered her mouth, her whole body shaking in a giggle fit. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, closing her mouth in desperation as he approached her. Seductively swaying from side to side as he walked over, a sultry expression forming on his face. Gently grabbing her cheeks and stroking them, he looked at her very flirtatiously while speaking.

"Roxanne," his voice a hot whisper in her ears.

She just looked at him expectantly, wondering what he was going to do. That's when his eyes widened a little and then his smile stretched upward.

"_THE CHAIR."_

Roxanne at first, tried the best she could to contain her laughter, but just from how he said it and made it look so ridiculous, made her nearly keel over. Folding over onto her stomach, clutching it desperately, as Megamind clapped his hands together excitedly, beaming that he was making her laugh so hard. He loved her laugh after all, and he was willing to do anything to hear it. She was just so _cute _when she laughed.

"The chair! The chair! The _chair!" _His voice high with excitement as he started digging his fingers into the sides of her stomach.

"Stop! Stop!" Roxanne's laughter practically shook the room, as he tickled her.

"I had a feeling you were _ticklish!" _He teased her, letting his fingers dance up and down her sides.

"After you stop, I swear I'm going to _kill_ you!" Roxanne stammered through giggles, unable to stop herself.

"Good luck doing that!" Megamind playfully rolled his eyes. He finally stopped and then looked really embarrassed, looking down at the floor with coy eyes.

"Give up?" Roxanne looked at him, greedily sucking in large gulps of breath that the former super-villain mercilessly deprived her of.

"Roxanne," he whispered, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"What?" Roxanne inquired, worried something was wrong.

"I just wanted to say... _the chair!" _He started off innocent, but ended his sentence with the deadly word. Roxanne started giggling again, and soon she was laughing once more.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you now!" Roxanne massaged her stomach, still giggling, and pounced on him. Knocking him to the floor, and falling along with him. As she lay on top of him, she sat up, keeping him pinned to the floor, and looked down at his stomach, causing him to nervously widen his eyes.

"Roxanne!" Megamind's voice became filled with terror. "You... you wouldn't!"

"I'm so going to," Roxanne gave him a tricky grin, causing him to plead for his life.

"No! Roxanne! _Roxanne Ritchi!" _He put on a stern voice. "If you do what I _know_ you're going to do, I'm going to get a laser and - AAAGGGH!"

He screamed a high soprano when Roxanne ruthless dug her cold fingers into his sides, exploring his body with them, as she viciously launched her attack.

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" _He could barely breath, he was screaming so high. "That's not fair! I have more nerves than you!"

"That makes it all the better for me!" Roxanne snickered, enjoying his 'torture.'

"Imma smack you!" Megamind suddenly put on a tough side and pointed at her along with furrowed eyes.

"You-a smack me?" She mocked his weird speech pattern. "What's _that? _You trying to sound like a rapper or something?"

"Isn't that what tough people say?" Megamind cocked his head in confusion. "Imma... Imma smack... you? No...?"

She just looked at him with an extremely amused expression, propping her elbows against his chest and leaning on her hands.

"You trying to be _tough,_ Megamind?" Roxanne eyed him, still highly entertained. "You should know that won't work on me."

"I know," he rolled his eyes knowingly. "I may not be able to scare you, but I can make you_ laugh!" _

"Haha... I know," Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? You do, do you?" His voice became highly devious. She looked at him, eyes widening as his expression became malicious.

"No!" Roxanne growled at him, although she was smiling. "I'm keeping you pinned to the ground! I don't like that _face! Megamind!" _

"You can't hold me down!" Megamind screamed to the heavens dramatically. "I _will _break free!"

"You wish!" Roxanne added to his life dream.

"Surprise _tickle attack!" _Megamind stuck up both his arms, and aimed for Roxanne's armpits. She squeaked like a mouse before collapsing onto her side. He rolled out from beneath her, as she toppled over, and then stood up quickly, backing away from his girlfriend. "Haha! You see that? I just... I just _owned_ you!"

Roxanne giggled at the what he said, as she wasn't expecting him to pick up on so many slangs, and then stood up, brushing herself off.

"Not for long, buddy!" Roxanne playfully smacked her fist into her hand. "Trust me! Not for long!"

She ran towards him, determined to attack, and tried wrapping her arms around him. He narrowly dodged, causing her to hug the air, and she turned to see he had jumped out of the way.

"Come here!" She narrowed her eyes at him, smile growing sly.

"I don't think so!" He teased her, a huge grin on his face. "Catch me if you can, Roxy!"

He took a few steps back before turning and running away from her. He did so as soon as she saw him charge for her, and the next thing he knew, he had fallen onto the ground, his girlfriend latched onto his body. When they both crashed onto the hard floor, they sprawled out, laughing their hearts out.

Roxanne turned to look at Megamind and smiled to herself. She felt like she could be herself around him and she loved that, because she was forced to be an adult all the time. Especially when she was being a reporter where she had to be very serious. Megamind allowed her to act childish, silly, and laugh to her heart's content. She had so much fun when she was with him, which was funny, considering he used to kidnap her all the time.

Megamind looked at her, smiling at her smile, and casually grabbed her hand as he did so. He loved her, because she truly cared about him, and the only person he had ever known who cared about him was Minion. It was nice to have someone else who loved him, and someone else that he could love back.

"Ah that was fun," Roxanne breathed out, running her fingers through her hair.

"That was," Megamind was just as breathless, curling his fingers in hers. "Very fun!"

"Megamind," Roxanne rolled onto her side, letting go of his hand in the process. She looked at him with a small smile, as he propped up onto his side as well. "I love you."

His eyes widened slightly, and he looked away, cheeks blushing purple.

"Oh c'mon!" She giggled to herself, rolling back onto her back. "I tell you that all the time and you still get shy?"

"I have to get used to hearing that still," Megamind smirked, laying down again as well. "But I love you more, Miss Ritchie!"

"I doubt it," Roxanne brushed him off playfully. He looked at her with a challenging look, playful smirk on his face, before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Skeptic," he mumbled. When she looked at him, he just shrugged at her, and casually whistled as if he said something he shouldn't have said.

"Hey guys!" Minion walked in with a bounce in his step. "I made you guys lunch! It's nice Roxanne didn't have to work today - oh!" He looked at the two laying closely next to each other on the ground, and slyly beamed. "Oh I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" He teased them.

"No, not at all!" Megamind sat up in a split second, brushing himself off and standing upright. Roxanne quirked a brow at him, amused by his decision to act all secretive, and decided to play along.

"We fell!" Roxanne struggled to keep a straight face, but she was too busy smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah!" Megamind crossed his arms, looking around shiftily. "You heard her! We _fell! _We were just chilling and like... you know... a domino effect happened! She started running for no reason, and then knocked me over, and I was just like, Roxanne, why are you running around for no reason and knocking me over? And she says that she felt like it, and - "

He stopped himself in the middle of his rambling, and then cautiously eyed Minion who seemed very amused.

"If you say so, sir," Minion played along, trading a knowing glance with Roxanne, who nodded with a small smile. "Anyway, I made you guys lunch! You're not eating it in here though. I prepared it in another room. I made sandwiches!"

"...Mine has mayo right?" Megamind asked.

"Of course, sir! Cucumbers too," Minion crossed his arms.

"Okay, good," Megamind beamed. "I like those things... well, girlfriend? Shall we go have some lunch?" He offered her his hand.

"That sounds lovely," Roxanne smiled, taking his hand and following him and Minion out of the room.

_Thanks for the laugh, _Roxanne silently thought as she gently tightened her grip around Megamind's hand.

* * *

**Even more fluff! ;) After this, I'm going to try a more flirty and less fluffy story with these two. :)**


End file.
